Klaine Week Ficlets
by Calendulam
Summary: Three ficlets written for Klaine Week. Lima Memorial Maternity Ward, 9am, Defy Gravity? & An Autumn Evening in Central Park.


Here are 3 ficlets I wrote for Klaine week over on tumblr. (I'm the-water-nixie if you want to come find me! I love new friends!) The other four entries were longer than these so I'll be posting them separately. The anniversary fill (day 5?) is an older fic of mine that I wrote for Klaine's other anniversary in the fall. It's called 'Of Love and Staircases' if you haven't read it and want to check it out. I think it's my favourite just Kurt and Blaine fic that I've written.

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Written for Klaine Week Day 1: Klaine as babies<p>

**Lima Memorial Maternity Ward, 9 am**

"Hey kid," a gruff man's voice says from up above. "Which one's yours?"

Cooper looks up to see a tall man wearing a Buckeyes cap and grins excitedly, showing all of the gaps left behind by his newly missing teeth. He points to a tiny Blaine, sleeping away in that weird glass bowl in the room with all of the other people's babies. "That's my little brother," he says proudly. "He's got lots and lots of hair."

"He sure does," the man says with a warm belly laugh. "More than I got, I think. He's right next to my boy, right there."

Cooper looks at the baby in the glass bowl next to his brother's. He's tinier than even Blaine – his skin pale and his lips bright red like an apple. He's making grumpy faces, even with his eyes closed, and Cooper wonders if the blue blanket he's got wrapped tightly around him is making him mad. Cooper would be mad if someone wrapped him up like that. It's like the white jacket he watched his favourite magician escape out of – the one with all the buckles. It's only too bad Blaine and the nice man's son aren't magicians.

"What's his name?" Cooper asks.

"Kurt," the man tells him.

"Maybe they'll be best friends."

The man chuckles. "Maybe they will, kid."

Cooper's dad comes around the corner then, almost running. "Cooper! I told you to stay in your mother's room while I went to the cafeteria."

"I wanted to see Blaine."

"Well, Blaine is sleeping right now," Dad says and plucks Cooper from where he is perched on the narrow lip under the nursery window and sweeps him up into his arms. "You can see him later."

Cooper heaves a sigh and waves at the nice man. "Hope yours wakes up soon," he says. "They're less boring like that."

Burt Hummel chuckles to himself, watching the two tiny newborns snoozing peacefully away on the other side of the glass.

* * *

><p>Klaine week 3 – Missing Moment from the episode <em>Wheels<em>

**Warnings:** Mentions of bullying and gaybashing.

**Defy Gravity?**

Kurt Hummel is used to being beaten down. Tossed into dumpsters, shoved in lockers, slushies, swirlies, port-a-potties – humiliations of every kind. But when he sees his father's face as he repeats _that_ word, the broken look in his eyes as the realization sinks in, maybe for the first time, of just how terrible life is for his son, Kurt knows. Even as he reassures Kurt that everything will be fine, and tells him that no one pushes the Hummels around (which is laughable, really – Kurt spends half of his day being pushed around), Kurt makes his decision. He may be constantly beaten down and told no, but he will not allow it to affect his dad. Looking after Burt Hummel is like second nature to him now, and has been ever since his mother died years before.

Kurt knows what he has to do.

So he goes in to that school the next day, just like every other day, and holds his head up high. In Glee Club he flubs the note and loses the competition. Just one more humiliation to add to the list of a life's worth. And he doesn't even let himself regret it for a moment.

~0~

Somewhere across town, a boy hobbles his way into his house on crutches, his first time home in almost a month. On the hall table he spots a stack of books and papers – all of the work he had missed while he was in the hospital. He had been silent, stoic even, the whole time he'd been recuperating, but this stack of school work is the reminder he has been doing his damnedest to avoid and the sight of it breaks him open in ways that shiny dress shoes to the gut never did.

"I can't go back," he gasps against his mother's neck. "I can't go back to that school."

"Okay, sweetheart," she reassures. "Calm down. We'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>Written for Klaine Week Day 6: ProposalWedding

**An Autumn Evening in Central Park**

It's the perfect night, really. Blaine should have expected something, should have made his own plans as soon as Kurt started packing up their picnic dinner with that adorable, secretive little smile on his face.

But he didn't and he hadn't and now he's caught – staring at Kurt with his mouth gaping open like a suffocating fish. "I...um... no. No!"

"No?" Kurt's eyes are huge and panicked and beginning to fill with tears and he's snapping the lid of the ring box shut and withdrawing his hand.

"Wait," Blaine backtracks, grabbing at Kurt's withdrawing hand and prying his vice-like fingers from around the little blue box. "I didn't mean no, as in the answer is no. I was just... I had plans..." And there is a single tear dripping from Kurt's crooked, perfect chin and Blaine feels like the biggest asshole in the world. "I was going to ask you. I was waiting..." And he suddenly can't remember _why_ he had been waiting. _Valentine's Day, really Blaine?_ He was the one who had some weird fixation with that day, not Kurt. "I, um, yes. Yes, I want to marry you." He tries to smile at Kurt, who is staring at him incredulously. Blaine pops the ring box open and presses it back into Kurt's hand. "Will you put it on me?" he asks.

Kurt huffs and smacks him on the shoulder. "You're an ass!"

Blaine hangs his head like a kicked puppy. "Sorry," he says. "I got you a ring, too. I'll give it to you when we get home."

"Good," Kurt says, and slides the ring roughly onto Blaine's left hand ring finger. "That will _begin_ to make this up to me. And we'll just have to see what you can do for me from there."

"Anything for you, my darling," Blaine replies. He flutters his left hand in front of Kurt's eyes and Kurt doesn't do a very good job of holding back his smile.


End file.
